


Let's Go for a Drive

by red_bx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_bx/pseuds/red_bx
Summary: Lexa proposes to Clarke but not before they revisit some of their most memorable places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. Thanks for reading!

Today was the day.

September 7th, 2026.

It was 86 degrees and sunny and it was the perfect day to propose to Clarke Griffin.

 

Lexa peeked over at the girl sleeping next to her. Even in a raggedy old t-shirt from high school and messy hair, Clarke managed to look angelic in the morning. Lexa took her in, the little dimple in her chin, the small freckle above her mouth. She listened as Clarke breathed deeply into her pillow, just loud enough to pass as a snore. It always happened when she was in a deep sleep, even though Clarke would deny that.

Lexa reached out and brushed Clarke's hair to the side. "Clarke," she whispered. When there wasn't a response, Lexa leaned over and place a kiss on the back of her neck. "Clarke." She tried again, this time a little louder.

The groan that escaped Clarke's mouth was a plea. _5 more minutes._

Lexa considered letting her sleep some more, letting her stay wrapped up cozily in the covers and drift back into unconsciousness, but harassing Clarke was more fun. With a swing of her leg, Lexa straddled Clarke, who was (no longer) sleeping on her back. Clarke groaned again, but this time it was a warning. Still, Lexa didn't budge. Instead, she leaned forward, shifting so Clarke was barring the majority of her weight.

 

"Wake up birthday girl." She whispered into Clarke's ear.

 

Clarke struggled underneath her, shifting so she could lie on her back. Finally, she got into a comfortable position and closed her eyes again. "Birthday girl wants to sleep."

 

After a quick peck on the cheek, Lexa pushed herself off of Clarke and headed downstairs. Five minutes later, she came back with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. A splash of soy milk and two sugars. Just how Clarke liked it.

 

She set the coffee on the nightstand an straddled Clarke again, who groaned. "Shhh," Lexa leaned over and placed a kiss on Clarke's left cheek "One?" and then her right cheek "Or two?"

 

Clarke's eyed remained closed but her lips tugged upwards into a sleepy smile. It was a game she could never resist. "One."

 

Lexa's lips then brushed Clarke's left eyelid "One?" and then her right, "Or two?"

 

"Two."

 

"One?" A kiss to Clarke's forehead. "Or two?" And then her lips.

 

Slowly, Clarke finally opened her eyes and smiled. "Two."

 

Lexa returned the grin before learning down and kissing the left side of Clarke's neck. "One?" And then the right side, "Or two?"

 

After letting out a light hum of approval, Clarke murmured "Both."

 

Lexa lifted the hem of Clarke's t-shirt until it exposed both of her breasts. Her tongue circled around Clarke's left nipple. "One?" She kissed across Clarke's chest before sucking on her right nipple. "Or two?"

 

Clarke's back arched off the bed slightly. "Two."

 

Lexa ran her hand down to Clarke's waist, pushing aside her underwear and ghosting over her opening. She brushed through her folds, teasing her, before gently circling over her clit. "One?" She whispered as she kissed Clarke from her stomach down to her folds, mimicking the same actions of her fingers with her tongue. "Or two?"

 

"Fuck." Clarke moaned. "Two." She gripped the bed sheet, anticipating Lexa's next move, when Lexa hopped off the bed.

 

"Okay, you're awake." She smiled smugly. "Get dressed. I have the day planned."

 

"Oh my god," Clarke groaned. "You're such a tease. Now I'm all sticky."

 

Lexa leaned onto the bed, palms resting on opposite sides of Clarke's body. "I'll clean you up with my mouth if you ask nicely."

 

"Please?"

 

Clarke's request was answered by the stroke of Lexa's tongue.

\--

An hour later they were lying on Clarke's bed, breathing heavily.

 

Clarke eyed the girl next to her. "What's that smirk for?"

 

Lexa's reply was simple. "Just thinking."

 

"About?"

 

"Our first kiss."

 --

_They had been at one of Monty Green's house parties. As expected, Clarke was floating around from person to person, naturally finding her way into conversations. One second she would be dancing with Lincoln in the living room and then playing pong with Murphy in the basement. This was in sharp contrast to Lexa, who usually nursed a beer and sat by a large enough group of people where she could blend in among the sea of bodies. When she was feeling particularly social, she would stick with Clarke and make attempts at small talk. At this particular party, however, all Lexa wanted to do was go home, curl up in bed, and watch some Netflix._

_Incessant pounding on the front door had answered Lexa's prayers, and soon two cops were in the living room to break up the party. Apparently one of the neighbors called with a noise complaint. Whatever the reason, Lexa didn't care. The cops never gave out tickets for underage drinking. They were more concerned about getting everyone home safe._

_At this point, Clarke was in the kitchen, still oblivious to the fact that the cops were standing just a room over. She talked excitedly to some guy who was alternating between looking Clarke in the eyes and then down to her cleavage. Lexa came up from behind her and placed a hand on her back. "We have to go."_

_"Hold on," Clarke brushed Lexa off absent-mindedly, "We're talking about the exhibit that just opened up by us."_

_"Clarke, the cops are here."_

_"Oh." Lexa finally had her attention. "Okay, I'll call my mom."_

_Ten minutes later, Abby was parked outside wearing a sleepy smile and her pajamas. Even for Lexa, who had known Mrs. Griffin for almost her entire life, it was weird to see her so dressed down. She always looked professional, always coming from or going to work._

_"Lex, are you sleeping over?"_

_"Yeah," Lexa stifled out a yawn. "Thanks for picking us up."_

_The ride home was silent, apart from Clarke's steady breathing. They sat in the back of the car, Clarke's head resting on Lexa's shoulder. With each exhale, Lexa became more aware of her own body. The feeling of Clarke's breath on her neck gave Lexa goose bumps and suddenly she became hyperaware of her own breathing._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Lexa was both relieved and disappointed when they finally parked in the garage. She nudged Clarke and with a protesting grunt, Clarke lifted her head from Lexa's shoulder._

_The walk upstairs was a struggle, at least for Clarke, who was treating each step like it was its own individual mountain. After changing into her pajamas, Lexa joined Clarke in the bathroom. They brushed their teeth at separate sinks. Occasionally, Lexa looked over at Clarke and had to restrain herself from grinning at the small scowl on the girl's face. Sleepy Clarke was also Grumpy Clarke and Lexa didn't dare to tease either creature._

_Clarke flicked the lights off in her room, not bothering to change her clothes, before they crawled into bed next to each other._

_"Did you have fun tonight?" Clarke whispered into the darkness._

_Lexa's eyes adjusted enough to see the outline of Clarke's face. She hesitated before she spoke, "Yeah, it was okay."_

_"Liar." A smile crept onto Clarke's face. When Lexa only shrugged in response, Clarke lifted up her arm to stroke Lexa's. "We could have left earlier."_

_Lexa shrugged again. "It seemed like you were having a good time."_

_"I was." Clarke smiled, "But its not a good night if my best friend is unhappy."_

_"I'm happy when you're happy, Clarke." Her response was too quick and it permeated the air like a fresh spray of perfume._

_Clarke_ _stopped rubbing Lexa's arm and studied her face. Her disposition had changed. It was softer now. She studied Lexa's eyes before her gaze drifted down to Lexa's lips._

_Time had either sped up or stopped all together, but before Lexa could fully process what was happening Clarke had leaned over and pressed Lexa's lips against her own. The kiss was tender and it lingered. But as Lexa eased into it Clarke pulled away and turned over, her back facing Lexa once again._

_When they made French toast together the next morning, neither of them mentioned it._

_And that was that, for the time being._

_\--_

After showering together and changing, they headed downstairs. Lexa disappeared into the mudroom to get her car keys. As she lifted the keys off he hook, she heard the Kuerig hum to life. "We can get coffee from our first destination. You don't need to make more."

 

"Huh?" Clarke's called out from the kitchen. Lexa couldn't tell if Clarke actually hadn't heard her or she was pretending not to but when she walked back into the kitchen to find a smirking Clarke, she found her answer.

 

"You're addicted."

 

"I'm under-caffeinated." Clarke briefly scanned the selection of K-cups before choosing one and popping it into the Keurig. "My mom left us a note." She gestured toward the kitchen table.

 

The note was short and sweet.

 

**So glad my girls are home! Have fun today :) I will see you tonight.**

Abby knew what was happening today, of course.

 

Lexa had gotten Abby's blessing almost three years ago, and it had been accidental.

 --

_Lexa and Abby were sitting on the Griffin's front porch on a breezy afternoon in May. They sat in rocking chairs next to each other, Abby reading the newspaper while Lexa sipped on some tea._

_Clarke_ _had returned from babysitting and was walking up the driveway. "Lexa," She yelled, "I need to show you what Aden painted for me. Its great."_

_As soon as she finished her sentence, a gust of wind blew by and somehow Clarke had lost her grip on the paper in her hands. It flew up and stuck directly to her face. She waited a moment, probably processing what had just happened, before peeling the painting off. "Oh my god." She wiped a hand over her face, only smearing the paint even more. It didn't take long before Clarke was keeled over on the driveway, belly laughing at the absurdity of the situation._

_Lexa laughed until her stomach hurt. She laughed until there were tears in her eyes. Finally, when she caught her breath, she looked over to Abby and said, "I cant wait to marry Clarke."_

_It had come out of her mouth so naturally, like she was commenting on the weather._

_Abby had simply peeked over at Lexa, smiled, and returned to whatever article she had been reading. "I can't wait either."_

_\--_

Lexa smiled at Clarke, who was still nursing her coffee, as she drove down a road they had been down countless times before. They passed by neighborhood they used to go trick-or-treating in and houses they partied at in high school. Now these homes belonged to people neither of them would even recognize. It was an odd feeling knowing that the town they had grown up in had evolved more than they had. Still, coming home was comforting. It was like catching up with an old friend.

 

Eventually they arrived at their destination.

 

"Ark's?" Clarke was surprised. "You said you'd never come back here after you found that hair in your soup."

"Well, we are only here for the weekend," Lexa pressed on the brakes as she parked the car. "I thought it might be nice to revisit some of the places that are special to us."

 

Clarke smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're such a softy."

 

This was where they had finally admitted their feeling for each other. Well, they were three parking spots over, not that Lexa had counted, but they were close enough.

 --

_Lexa had been asleep when Clarke called her that night. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, her phone pressed against her ear. "Hello?"_

_"Can I come get you?"_

_"Yeah, sure." Lexa glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 12:04am. "Is everything okay?" She didn't need to ask. Her best friend was in a state of panic and Lexa knew why. Clarke's flight was at 11am the next morning and despite choosing Jaha University four months ago, she was still conflicted with her decision._

_"No." Clarke paused. "I'll be there soon."_

_They ended up at a 24-hour diner that was nearby. Lexa sipped on her second cup of decaf tea and stared intently at the girl across from her. Clarke, on the other hand, was concentrated on the lukewarm mug of coffee that sat before her._

_"I feel sick to my stomach." Clarke's eyes shifted from the mug up to Lexa. "You'd tell me if I was making a stupid decision, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Maybe I should have chosen Polis. I'd be near my mom still. And you."_

_There was a pain in Lexa's chest. It felt like all of her organs were constricting. Still, she forced herself to speak. "But you got into Jaha U for biology, Clarke. They accept 40 people into that program. You'd be crazy not to go."_

_It was the truth. The thought of Clarke going to school across the country gutted Lexa, but the thought of Clarke missing out on this opportunity was even worse._

_Their waitress dropped off the check an disappeared back into the kitchen. Once again, they were left alone in the empty diner. Lexa took out some crumpled bills from her wallet and pushed them toward the center of the table._

_"What are you thinking?" It was Clarke who asked the question._

_She could tell Clarke that the thought of not seeing her for more than a day physically pained her, she could say that she cried herself to sleep for the last two weeks knowing that this day would come. She could tell her that she had been planning on going to the same college as Clarke since the 8th grade and that this was not part of the plan, or she could tell Clarke how scared she was that Clarke would prefer San Francisco and the people she met there. She could have said any of those things. But she didn't. Instead, she said, "I just want you to be happy."_

_Clarke_ _just looked at her, expressionless. They sat in silence, both of them understanding that the weight of their unspoken words was significantly heavier than what they were saying. Clarke broke her stare to thank the waitress as she collected the check and Lexa took this opportunity to scoot out of the booth and head toward the door._

_They sat in Clarke's car but she made no effort to start the engine. She sat with her hands on the wheel. "Why won't you say what you're thinking?"_

 

_"Because I don't want to influence your decision." She paused, "And I think the decision has already been made, Clarke."_

_Clarke_ _continued to look at the empty parking lot in front of her. She waited a while before she spoke. "So that's that." When Lexa didn't respond, she turned to her. "There's something you're not saying." Lexa felt her body betraying her and she knew her cheeks were now dusted with a light shade of pink. It always happened to her when she was taken off-guard._

_Clarke shifted in her seat, their bodies now closer. "What is it?" She desperately searched Lexa's eyes for an answer. "Tell me."_

_"I can't." Every feeling that Lexa had been suppressing was slowly starting to surface and she needed it to be stopped._

_"Please."_

_"Clarke." The crack in Lexa's voice penetrated the wall she had so carefully built._

_"What, Lex?" Clarke reached over to tuck a piece of hair behind Lexa's ear._

_"I'm in love with you." It was a whisper._

_She waited for a response but this time it was Clarke who was silent._

_Instead, Clarke pulled Lexa into a deep kiss. Lexa parted her lips, allowing Clarke entry, and soon reveled in the taste of Clarke's tongue against hers. Clarke tasted like coffee and sweetener and when she sucked on Clarke's bottom lip there was something else. Something salty. When she pulled away briefly she recognized the source of the taste were her own tears. "Sorry," she smiled bashfully and wiped her cheeks._

_"For what?" Clarke smiled gently before kissing a tear and stopping it in its tracks. "I love you too, Lexa. So much." She tucked a piece of Lexa's hair behind her ear again. "I think I always have."_

_They stayed in the parking spot until the sun greeted them in the morning and Clarke had still gotten onto her flight._

_\--_

Clarke closed the car door behind her. "What do you think life would be like if I hadn't transferred to Polis?"

 

"Well you'd still be in med school." Lexa closed her own door shut. "And you'd still be miserable. And away from me."

 

"I don't even want to think about it." She took Lexa's hand, their fingers intertwining, and together thy walked into the diner.

 

After a delicious brunch, they were back on the road.

 

Clarke clutched her stomach. "I don't think I've ever had a food baby that was this big." She untangled her hand from Lexa's and brought Lexa's palm to press against her stomach. "I think its kicking."

 

Lexa laughed as she tore her hand away and brought it back up to the steering wheel. "Who's the father?"

 

"Well you challenged me to eat everything on my plate and paid for the meal. I think that makes you equally responsible for its conception."

 

Lexa laughed again, this time harder than the last. "You're such a weirdo."

 

As they drove, their old high school came up on their right. A huge banner advertised the homecoming dance that was scheduled for the following weekend.

 

"What do you think?" Clarke asked. "Should we stay and crash it?"

 

"Only if you fight the homecoming queen to reclaim your crown."

 

"Deal." Clarke grinned. "And you can be my fellow queen this time around."

 

"Oh yeah? You'd choose me over the incredibly dreamy and faithful Finn Collins?"

 

"Stop!" Clarke playfully swatted at the girl in the driver's seat. "I was an idiot in high school." She glanced out the window before bringing her gaze to Lexa. "Can we stop by?"

 

"The high school? Why?" It wasn't part of Lexa's plan.

 

Clarke shrugged. "Its beautiful out. We can just do a lap around the black top."

 

The path they walked on was behind their high school. It circled the baseball, softball, and soccer fields, just shy of a mile in length. For Lexa, it felt strange to be walking at a leisurely pace around the loop, she had run so many laps around it throughout various field hockey, lacrosse, and track practices.

 

Clarke stepped onto a bench by the softball field and balanced her way across it, hopping off as she reached the end. "When's the last time we were here?"

 

Lexa shook her head. She had no idea.

 

Sometimes they would come out to these fields, lay a blanket out, and watch the stars. They would talk about their futures, or have small existential crises together. Sometimes they would lay there and not talk at all. But it was one night in particular that stood out to Lexa, the night she came out to Clarke.

 --

_It was freshmen year of high school and Lexa was at a soccer game with Clarke, Raven, and Octavia. Lexa hadn't really wanted to go, she much rather be playing a sport than watching one, and she didn't feel particularly close with Raven or Octavia, but Clarke really wanted to, and the girls weren't bad company, and it was beautiful out, so she agreed._

_The Grounder's victory that night had earned them a spot in the state tournament an the team was eager to celebrate. According to Octavia, one of the captains was throwing a party at his house nearby._

_"Atom specifically asked me to invite you, Lexa. He's definitely into you."_

_Lexa could feel her face getting hot, especially with three people watching her reaction. "No, I think I'll stay in tonight."_

_"Really? Jesus if Atom can't even get you to come to a party I don't think anyone can."_

_Lexa could feel herself getting redder and before she could think of a response, Clarke had interjected. "I don't blame Lexa. Atom isn't even that hot." Her tone was light._

_Octavia laughed, "Clarke, you were literally just saying how hot you thought he was during the game."_

_"Well, yeah. But maybe not for everyone." Clarke flashed an apologetic smile toward Lexa._

_"Well we are going to walk over now." Raven was obviously getting impatient. "If you change your mind text one of us."_

_She wouldn't change her mind and they both knew it._

_After the girls were out of ear shot, Lexa turned to Clarke. "Are you going to go?"_

_Clarke_ _shrugged. "Maybe later."_

_"Can we go for a walk?"_

_Maybe it was the way she asked the question, the uncertainty in her tone, that caused Clarke to look at Lexa the way that she did. It was a times like this when Lexa felt like she could tell Clarke something without actually saying anything at all. Clarke could unravel her, see into her, and it wasn't invasive or scary. It was comforting._

_Eventually this walk had led them to the baseball field, where they laid in the outfield. Clarke was discussing one of her theories about space, something she often did when they stared at the seemingly limitless sky, when Lexa interrupted her._

_"Clarke, I'm gay."_

_Clarke_ _turned to her, and it felt like an eternity had passed before she simply said, "I know." She paused and spoke carefully when she added, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_Out of the countless scenarios Lexa had pictured in her head of this moment, this was not one of them. She tried to collect her thoughts. "How did you? When did...?"_

_"I don't know, Lex." She still faced Lexa but her gaze shifted to the space between them. "There wasn't a distinct moment when I realized, ya know? I kind of just knew."_

_Lexa nodded, welcoming the comfortable silence that slowly consumed them._

_"I know it can be scary, but this doesn't change anything." Clarke began tracing circles on Lexa's arm. "Thank you for telling me." Clarke's words were a wool blanket on a cold winter night, comforting and warm. "And now next time I make you watch "Imagine Me and You with me, you don't have to pretend to be so uninterested."_

_"Clarke, its a bad movie."_

_They laughed and watched the stars and everything was different but somehow still the same._

_\--_

The lap around the black top didn't take long and soon they were back in Lexa's car.

 

"I like this." Clarke smiled.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Driving around. Being home again. Being with you." With the twinkle in Clarke's eyes and the sincerity in her voice, it took all of Lexa's willpower not to crawl over onto the girl next to her and slip a hand inside of her. Instead, she reached over, grabbed Clarke's hand, and squeezed it.

 

About 15 minutes later, Lexa pulled in front of Dropship Elementary School.

 

"Oh my god." Clarke pulled off her seat belt. "I don't think I've been here since the last day of third grade."

 

Lexa hadn't either, and she was curious to see how much it had change over the course of sixteen years. Relief washed over her as she pulled on the front door and it swung open with ease. She followed Clarke as the door closed behind them and was quickly greeted with Dropship Elementary's signature smell. Cafeteria food, rubber, and something vaguely unpleasant. It brought Lexa back nearly 20 years and suddenly she felt like a kid again.

 

They walked down the hallway and into the cafeteria and Lexa's brief feeling of youthfulness escaped her like a warm summer breeze.

 

"Everything looks so tiny."  Clarke voiced Lexa's thoughts.

 

They walked from one side of the cafeteria to the other, weaving between the same circular tables they once ate at years ago.

 

"Remember sticker day?" Lexa nodded toward the stack of trays by the kitchen.

 

"Yeah." Clarke's smile carried a hint of nostalgia. "I never won."

 

Each Friday during the second grade, the lunch staff would place a smiley face sticker on the bottom of 5 lunch trays. Anyone who bought lunch and found a sticker underneath their tray got a free cookie with their meal. Although this idea initially seemed fun and harmless to the administration that came up with it, fights, tears, and lots of dropped food items quickly proved to be an issue. They discontinued sticker day the following year.

 

"I remember Raven won almost every week."

 

"Yeah. She went to AC Moore and bought the same roll of stickers that they used."

 

They walked out the opposite end of the cafeteria and headed down a hallway. After a couple more turns, they found themselves in front of a specific classroom.

 

"Shit." The door was locked. "I wanted to go inside."

 

"It's okay." Clarke reassured her. "We can still see in."

 

Lexa followed Clarke's gaze into the small window of the door and sure enough, there it was, the blue table where they first talked to each other.

 --

_It was snack time in Mrs. Green's first grade class and Lexa was sitting at a table by herself. Lexa hated this time of day. Even at this age, Lexa had difficulty making friends. It was only the third day of school and already classmates were making comments about her appearance. "You need new shoes," they would say, noticing the top part of her left sneaker was detaching from its sole. "Didn't you wear that outfit two days ago?"_

_What they didn't know was that Lexa's older sister worked three jobs just to cover bills and feed the two of them. Back-to-school shopping wasn't exactly a priority when eating dinner each night was not a guarantee._

_Lexa sat and stared at the table in front of her, avoiding eye contact with any of her classmates, when a patch of curly blonde hair came into her peripheral view._

_"You don't have a snack?" The girl set her Frozen-themed lunch box on the table and plopped down in the seat next to Lexa. Lexa shook her head, still not looking over at the girl. "That's okay." The girl responded cheerily. "We can share. Do you want some of my animal crackers? I don't like them that much."_

_Lexa did. They were her favorite, actually, and later she would learn that they were secretly Clarke's favorite too._

_When Lexa finally looked up to respond to the girl she was struck by friendly blue eyes looking back at her. It was at this moment that Lexa decided she loved this girl. Not romantically, not yet, but it was at this moment when she knew Clarke was someone special._

_"I'm Clarke, in case you didn't know."_

_"I'm Lexa."_

_She listened as Clarke talked about her mom and her dad, she watched as Clarke gave her a quick preview of the Elsa doll she brought in for show-and-tell, and giggled as Clarke growled and ferociously bit off the heads of some of her animal crackers._

_Yeah, Clarke was definitely someone special._

_\--_

They walked around the school a little more, visiting old classrooms and old memories, before getting back into the car and driving to their next destination.

 

"I don't think I've been here before." Clarke looked around to take in the scenery. They were in a secluded part of a park where they could see the sun setting over a lake. They were surrounded by trees and the occasional sound of croaking frogs.

 

Lexa pulled out a bag from the backseat of her car and swung it over her shoulder. "I found this place a year ago when I was on a run." And she knew then that this was where she would propose to Clarke. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. "C'mon, there's a bench up there."

Lexa set the bag down in front of the bench before sitting down herself. Clarke sat next to her, obviously curious about the contents of the bag.

 

"I thought you might want to capture the sunset on paper." With a tug on the drawstring, Lexa opened the bag and pulled out a clipboard, a thick sheet of paper, a paintbrush, and a watercolor paint set.

 

Clarke grinned. It was perfect.

 

 _The Bell Jar_ sat on Lexa's lap, remaining untouched. She had packed it with the intention of reading it while Clarke painted but she couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend as she worked her paintbrush. Clarke was concentrated, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed tightly together, and Lexa loved to watch her get lost in her craft.

 

Clarke wasn't finished, but the sun was quickly disappearing under the horizon, so she set the painting aside to let it dry. "I didn't blend the colors as much as I would have liked to," She eyed the painting, "but that's okay."

 

"Its looks great."

 

A beat passed before Clarke spoke again. "What are you thinking?"

 

Lexa didn't have a plan, really. There wasn't a speech she had rehearsed or a big banner she had secretly hung up somewhere. But the sun was setting, and there was a nice breeze, and she was with Clarke, and this was perfect. She inhaled deeply, "You know my whole life you've made me feel like I've never been alone."

 

"Yeah?" It wasn't what Clarke was expecting.

 

"Yeah." Lexa nodded. "I mean it." She looked in the direction where the sun had disappeared. "Like everyday in first grade when you'd sneak extra snacks for me into your lunch box," a grin formed on her lips, "or when I thought for the longest time I was the only girl in Polis who also liked girls but then you did and you didn't care what people thought of you. Or when you broke Ontari's nose because she tried to trip me that one day during recess. Even today, you'll just let me rant after I come home stressed from work and its just, you're always there for me. I'm never alone."

 

"Well that's because I love you, Lexa."

 

Lexa nodded, but she wasn't done. "You know I bought flowers for you almost everyday senior year of high school?"

 

"You what?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You never-"

 

"Yeah I never gave them to you, but you always saw them. I remember it was when everything was happening ( _Finn cheating and her dad passing away)_ and I was walking home from school and saw them and I thought you'd like them." Lexa cleared her throat and continued, "And later that day you came over and you and Shithead had made up but you were still upset. You denied it but I could tell. And when you looked over the flowers your eyes flickered. And it was brief but it was the first time you looked genuinely happy in weeks. So I kept buying them, even though I never gave them to you. I didn't want to cross any boundaries. But I was hoping if you saw them I could see that look in your eyes, and sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. But for the times it did, it was worth it, just knowing I could take the pain away even for a little."

 

A sad smile tugged at Clarke's lips and she spoke as her eyes watered, "Lexa, that's, I didn't know that."

 

Lexa simply nodded, "Do you remember on those talks we had at the baseball field?"

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

"We would lay out and talk about who we would marry and honestly, I never knew what to say. I've never pictured living my life with anyone other than you, Clarke, and I still don't." Lexa looked at Clarke, taking note of the tear that was running down her cheek, "And, if you'd like, maybe I won't have to." Their eyes met when Lexa whispered, "Marry me, Clarke."

 

Clarke leaned over and pressed her lips against Lexa's, eventually breaking away long enough to murmur, "Of course," before she smiled back into the kiss. It was salty and wet with tears, reminiscent of their first kiss, but this time it tasted like the promise of forever.


End file.
